waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Mickey's Magical Christmas
Mickey's Magical Christmas is a 2017 American direct-to-video animated film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Television Animation. It is the first of two direct-to-video films. The video features Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Pete, Goofy, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Figaro the Kitten and Chip 'n Dale. Many other Disney characters, primarily from the Mickey Mouse universe, Frozen, Fantasia 2000, Pinocchio, Cinderella, The Jungle Book, Alice in Wonderland, Winnie the Pooh and Melody Time were cast throughout the film. The film comprises three separate segments, with narration by Kelsey Grammer. The film features the 2017, 1999 and 1990 Christmas Short films Olaf's Frozen Adventure, The Steadfast Tin Soldier, and The Prince and the Pauper, as well as the new film, Mickey's Magical Christmas. Plot The film starts out with everybody getting prepared for Christmas. Mickey Mouse and Goofy argue about who saved Christmas last year. Pinocchio begs Minnie Mouse to be the narrator of the story. ''Olaf's Frozen Adventure'' It is the first Christmas season since the gates reopened and Anna and Elsa host a celebration for all of Arendelle. When the townspeople unexpectedly leave early to enjoy their individual holiday customs, the sisters realize they have no family traditions of their own. Elsa laments the fact that because she had isolated herself most of her life, she and Anna were unable to spend time with each other. Olaf decides to look for traditions with the help of Sven. Going through the town, Olaf encounters various family traditions relating to Christmas, Hanukkah and Winter solstice. After a visit to Oaken, Olaf, Sven and their sleigh full of traditions travel through the snowy tundra only for a coal to set the sleigh on fire. They slide down a hill and Olaf and Sven end up separated by a chasm. With only a fruit cake, Olaf attempts to travel through the woods and is attacked by wolves. Meanwhile, Anna and Elsa discover some forgotten items in their attic where they find things from their past. Sven returns to Kristoff and informs him, Anna, and Elsa of Olaf's plight. They gather the residents of Arendelle to go look for Olaf. Elsewhere, Olaf manages to escape the wolves, but loses the fruit cake to an eagle and gives up by a tree not too far from the kingdom. Anna and Elsa find him and cheer him up by revealing that they do have a tradition. After Elsa had shut herself away for years, Anna began visiting her every year and sliding cards and dolls of their snowman Olaf under her door. They all return to celebrate the holidays and the eagle drops the fruit cake on Olaf. ''The Steadfast Tin Soldier'' A boy receives a set of toy soldiers and arrays them on a table top. One Tin Soldier stands on a single leg, having been the last one cast from an old tin spoon. At nightfall, the clock from a nearby toy dancing rink strikes to midnight, and all the toys in the room come to life. The first one to come to life is the Ballerina standing atop the dancing rink. The second being the Jack-in-the-box, yawning as he rises from sleep. He sets his sights on the Ballerina, and tried to kiss her hand, but she pulls away, and dances once more. Then the Toy Soldiers come to life and begin to patrol the room, as the Jack-in-the-box sees them patrolling, and hides from them in his box. The last Tin Soldier stands on a single leg, having been the last one cast from an old tin spoon. As a result, he tips over almost knocked down, and knocks down every toy soldier in front of him. Nearby, he notices the Ballerina and for a moment, thinks she has one leg like him. He goes to her and gives her a plastic rose from a part of the dancing rink. However, as she smiles at the gesture, she then lets down her second leg from under her dress, disappointing him. Despite this letdown, she accepts and the soldier's gift and and takes it, smelling the plastic rose. This act suprises him, and they quickly fall in love. However the Jack-in-the-box grows jealous as he wants the beautiful dancer all for himself. The Ballerina and the Tin Soldier playfully tease eachother, the Ballerina dancing for him, and the Tin Soldier tapping on her shoulders while she isn't looking. She gets in front of the Tin Soldier, and they smile at eachother. As they are about to grab hands, the Jack-in-the-box springs out from his box, and grabs the toy soldier. The Ballerina saves him, by throwing a small ball at the Jack-in-the-box. After trapping the ballerina in a water goblet, the Jack-In-The-Box casts the Tin Soldier out of the house using a barrage of blocks and a wooden boat. Using the boat to stay above the water, the soldier rolls into the sewers, and, after evading an army of rats, is gobbled by a trout. Fishermen reel up the trout soon after and find the soldier in its mouth. They return it to its owner, and the Tin Soldier soon re-engages the evil Jack-in-the-Box. The Jack-in-the-Box utilizes a sword and attacks the soldier. However, the Tin Soldier dodges the attack and outmaneuvers him into a fireplace. The antagonist burns to ashes after falling into the pit and the Tin Soldier and the Ballerina happily reunite. ''The Prince and the Pauper'' The story begins that in England, a good and wise king ruled the country with peace and compassion. However, the good king has fallen ill, and his captain of the guards, Pete, plundered and terrorized the country in the king's name. One day, when Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Pluto, three beggars are trying to get money for some food, dream of "living like a king", Captain Pete's carriage passes, having stolen much food from the people of London, and burying the three heroes in the snow. The hungry Pluto sees a sausage stand out from the carriage and begins to chase, pursuing it into the castle of the king. As Mickey knocks on the door to get his dog back, one of the soldiers opens the door and lets him in, mistaking him for the prince. Pete lectures the soldier for letting anyone in, pointing out where the real prince: taking his classes with his teacher, Horace Horsecollar. While Horace teaches the prince about trigonometry, the prince looks out the window at the children playing in the snow. The prince, being discovered by his teacher, is mocked by his valet, Donald Duck. The prince plays at provoking Donald, while the teacher is distracted while writing on the blackboard, to the point that Donald inadvertently hits the teacher, resulting in the teacher sending Donald out of the room, returning both to their studies. Then, the Prince hears Pete, who is roughly handling Mickey and Pluto. The prince orders them to be brought to him right away. Pete kicks Mickey through the door, and forces Pluto out of the castle. While in the king's palace, Mickey inadvertently knocks over many suits of armor, with one of the helmets falling on both his and the approaching Prince's head. Mickey and the Prince both realize that they are entirely alike in appearance. The prince tells the beggar that he is bored with his life: getting up early, studying all day, with every night parties and banquets and then going to bed early. So, when looking at the two in the mirror they realize that they can exchange a costume and take the role of the other, the prince reassures the beggar saying that to rule requires only two things: "That's a splendid idea, I'm glad I thought of it!" and "Guards, seize him!", and if there are any problems, everyone will recognize the true prince with his real ring. Disguised as a beggar, the prince tricks Pete into him leaving the palace. He meets Goofy and Pluto but finds that he can't recognize them at all. Meanwhile, Mickey is challenged with the prince's studies. While the prince is trying to make a dog play with him by throwing a bone, a pack dogs chase him and the prince flees. Witnessing a couple of soldiers trying to steal a chicken from Clarabelle Cow and her two children Max, & Daisy Duck, the prince orders them to return the chicken but is humiliated. The children explain that for years the soldiers take away their food and belongings in the name of the king. When a carriage containing the village's stolen food goes by, the real prince stops it, showing the real ring. All bow to the Prince as he returns their food. The soldiers attempt to stop the prince, thinking that he is a mere beggar, but fail when he escapes. Meanwhile in the castle, one of the soldiers tells Pete that one of the beggars had the royal ring. Pete is alarmed knowing then that the prince was cast out, and may see the corruption and theft going on outside. The soldier mocks Pete saying that the captain is going to be punished dearly for it, but Pete answers that the prince won't if Mickey becomes the real one. The beggar, dressed as the prince, is called by Horace and told that he must see his "father", who is now dying. Mickey enters the room of the dying king, but finds that he doesn't have the heart to tell him that he is not the real prince. Before his death, the king tells him he must take his royal birthright and become king. When Mickey knows the true prince must be found as quickly as possible, Pete arrives behind him, and orders Mickey to be crowned king at his orders or he will kill Pluto. Meanwhile, the true prince hears the bells announcing the death of his beloved father. Realizing that he should be king, the Prince decides to return immediately to the palace. Pete captures the Prince and detains him with Donald, while the coronation begins. The beggar does not want to be king, but sees that behind the curtain Pete is strangling Pluto. As the prince orders the guard to let them leave, the guard refuses to obey. Goofy disguises himself as an executioner, and after accidentally knocking out the guard, he attempts to figure out which key opens the cell while the other soldiers arrive. When he sees them, Donald screams and finds the key for the cell, and runs with the other two to the coronation chamber. While struggling not to be crowned, the prince stops the archbishop, and has the guards arrest Pete, but gets exposed as an impostor. The Prince arrives and fights Pete as many other soldiers are defeated by Goofy's clumsiness and Donald's cowardice. Finally, the Prince cuts Pete's trousers loose, revealing Pete's ruffled underpants. Pete attempts to escape from a large chandelier that has fallen and entangled some soldiers, but has been tripped up by Mickey and the Prince, and falls down to the ground. With his trousers down and his ruffled underwear fully displayed, Captain Pete becomes entangled with the soldiers in the fallen chandelier and falls out of a window to his unknown fate. Mickey and the Prince then cheer because of their successful collaboration in defeating Captain Pete. The archbishop is confused and does not know who to crown, until Pluto recognizes the beggar. The real Prince is crowned King of England, and with Mickey and Goofy at his side, rules for many years with justice and compassion for all. After the story ends, Baloo dressing as Santa appears with a sack of gifts for everyone. The film concludes with a "Happy Xmas (War Is Over)" of various carols. Mickey wishes everyone a Merry Christmas as Tinker Bell ends the film. Category:Christmas Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Frozen Category:Fantasia 2000 segments Category:2017 films